


gather all your tears (keep them in your pocket)

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't Know About The Better, It Gets Worse, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Never heard of that, No beta we die like lilith, Unplanned Pregnancy, WHAT IS GRAMMAR, i wrote this at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: blood.blood all over her, in places that shouldn’t have been hurt, blood on her hands, tainting the skirt of her dress, dripping down her legs. she collapsed to the ground and satan knelt behind her as she clutched her stomach and curled up.lucifer wanted to run over to her, hold her, kiss her, tell her everything was going to be fine because he was there now but he also stood completely frozen
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) (if you squint)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	gather all your tears (keep them in your pocket)

**Author's Note:**

> i might be in love with lucifer and i might be sorry about ever disliking him but that doesn't him i'll spare him the angst

she had called for him.

she had called for him, and he had heard her, over and over — _lucifer. lucifer. lucifer_ , again.

her voice was faint, she had almost no magical abilities and he knew how much of a strain it must be on her to keep calling, maybe in vain, hoping he would hear and come and save her from harm.

he heard and he tried to reach her back but she was so weak, she couldn’t summon him the way almost anyone having made a pact with a demon could — he couldn’t even _sense_ her.

still he grabbed his coat and left the study in a composed hurry. it didn’t matter if he had to search the entirety of the devildom for her, he would do it, what mattered was to be fast and efficient and for that, he needed all the help he could get.

lucifer didn’t want his brothers to freak out (and they would) so he just opened the door to satan room and ordered him to follow him — his voice so unequivocal that the forth born didn’t even think of arguing.

he texted lord diavolo as well, of course, and spread his wings to fly over to purgatory hall as fast as possible. satan was confused, of course, as he waited for an explanation that never came.

**« lucifer. »** _ignored as the eldest banged on the door._ **« lucifer would you please tell me what this is about ? »**

he was starting to freak out, and lucifer looked like he could too and that was very, very unusual. the door opened to reveal a frowning solomon.

**« lucifer. to what do i—»**

**« i don’t have time for this, MC is missing, i can’t seem to locate her, i don’t know how long she had been calling for me but i can’t _find_ her and i need your help. »**

both satan and solomon stood still, holding their breath in front of this composed but not-composed lucifer, in front of the waver in his voice. sure, he and MC were an item — they had been for a while — and he was bound to be a little upset if anything happened to her but it still came as a shock to see him like this.

solomon blinked, raised a hand and his usual cloak appeared in it, summoned just like that. it was obvious that he was shaken, MC was his friend, best friend even, as they were the only humans in the devildom, but he seemed much more composed than lucifer at present.

**« simeon. »** _he called, and from the house came a hum._ **« there’s an emergency, we must leave right now. luke, guard the house. »**

the soft voice of the younger angel resonated as he screamed that he _wasn’t a dog._ but still he was soon rushing down the stairs alongside simeon, ready to go and follow the sorcerer to the deepest pits of hell.

**« what is going on ? »** _they both ask._

**« nothing for you to worry about luke, i assure you. we’ll be back in no time. »**

and just like that they were gone.

simeon was given more informations as they all ran to meet with lord diavolo and solomon and the angel kept talking about how dire the situation was and that MC needed rescuing _fast_. lucifer knew that already but he felt like the two were oddly concerned about _his_ girlfriend — this wasn’t the time to feel jealous but he couldn’t stand feeling as if they were aware of something and he was not.

the situation was talked over with lord diavolo and barbatos, everyone racked their brains and solomon tried so many things, spells in latin and hebrew and old english and some language even he couldn’t understand.

and finally something worked. the sorcerer allowed himself to sigh in relief as this incantation was the last thing he could think about, and required a lot of his magical energy.

the group then flew off to the borders of devildom where MC was held captive in the basement of an old house.

**« you stay here. »** _said diavolo and for once, lucifer rebelled._

**« no i’m not. i’m sorry lord diavolo but my woman is in there. »**

**« and the demons who took her are to be trialed. we can’t risk having them killed right now. »**

lucifer rolled his eyes, sighed and agreed to stay outside — he knew the risk of him loosing his temper was high. solomon offered to stay with him, along with simeon who really just followed in case some healing was needed. no fighting for the angel.

satan, diavolo and barbatos entered the house and sure enough, within two minutes MC was out of there, weakly holding to satan’s arm.

_blood._

blood all over her, in places that shouldn’t have been hurt, blood on her hands, tainting the skirt of her dress, dripping down her legs. she collapsed to the ground and satan knelt behind her as she clutched her stomach and curled up.

lucifer wanted to run over to her, hold her, kiss her, tell her everything was going to be fine because he was there now but he also stood completely frozen. solomon and simeon rushed to her, taking satan’s place and the fourth born walked over to his brother and offered him some support.

**« is she okay ? what happened to her ? is she injured that badly ? oh, father i will — »**

**« lucifer calm down. »** _satan patted his brother’s arm._ **« she didn’t tell me anything except that she was sorry, we won’t know more until the perpetrators are taken in. it’s okay, simeon will fix her. »**

he doesn’t tell him about the amount of blood she had lost in there where she was probably left to bleed out by the lower demons that were coming out of the house tied up by diavolo and his butler. lucifer only cast them an angry, threatening glance before looking away and fixing his eyes on the human girl heavily leaning onto solomon’s embrace.

the sorcerer was holding her close by the shoulder, kissing the top of her head and patting her hair, whispering comfort in her ears as she cried and cried in pain and in sadness and she kept apologizing and he told her that it was okay. that she was going to be okay.

simeon was working in silence, but there was nothing much he could do, nothing he could fix.

**« i will numb you from the waist down, that’s the best i can do. i’m sorry i can’t be of more help. »**

he really is. he embraced her quickly too, staining his white outfit with blood (and luke will scream when he will come home).

the angel rose to his feet, walked over to where lucifer stood and reassured him that she was out of any danger, but that she probably won’t be able to walk for a few more hours. also, she might still bleed more in the coming week and he should pay it no mind.

when lucifer approached, solomon immediately stepped away from MC, not before assuring her that he’ll be there if she wants to talk. the demon knelt by her side and made sure she was okay with him touching her before pulling her to his chest.

he kissed her cheeks, collected her tears with his lips but she only cried harder, clutching his vest with both hands.

**« i’m sorry lucifer, i’m so sorry... »** _she cried, hoarse and weak._

**« no, i’m the one who’s sorry. i’m sorry i took so long to come to you, i’m sorry i failed to protect you... you have nothing to apologize about, love. »**

and he had never called her love so openly before, keeping it for the moments when they were alone together, but it didn’t matter to him who heard at this point, he had already proven himself to be soft when it came to her.

**« simeon told me you were okay, but that’s still a lot of blood... what happened to you ? what did they do to you ? »**

_i’ll kill them. i don’t care about the trial or about what lord diavolo might say. i’ll kill them for hurting what’s mine._

she looked up at him, and her face was so sad he felt his heart ache. he cupped her face in his hands and looked back silently.

**« they didn’t do anything. it’s me. i was under so much stress and maybe it wasn’t even related maybe it’s just wrong timing i don’t know... »** _she can’t breathe._ **« i lost the baby. »**

and her voice cracked and she buried her face in his chest and lucifer stayed dumbfounded, holding her against him while trying to process what she meant by _she lost the baby._

**« what... MC i don’t... »** _and then it made sense somehow. simeon and solomon being extra worried, her behavior lately._ **« is that why you’ve been sick ? you were pregnant ? with my baby ? »**

she nodded against him. he took her by the shoulders and pushed her away just enough to be able to look into her eyes.

**« you were pregnant. you were carrying my baby and you told me it was... nothing ? »** _he frowned even though it wasn’t the right time to get angry._ **« didn’t you think i deserved to know ? would i have been the last to learn i was going to be a father ? »**

oh. oh no. there was a lump forming in his throat now and it really felt like he was going to cry too. he _would_ have been a father. she lost the baby. it was a little too much.

**« i wanted to tell you, lucifer, it was so hard keeping the secret... solomon and simeon promised me not to say anything and they only knew because... well simeon’s the one who found out when he checked on me and solomon’s the only one with actual knowledge on human pregnancy so... »** _she sighed and shivered at the same time. he took his coat off and draped it over her form._ **« i wanted to be safe. i... i’m not supposed to be able to conceive you know, it was like a miracle. maybe it’s because you’re a demon, and you’re sperm is stronger or i don’t know that shouldn’t have been possible and still i made it to three months and i want to tell you before it started to get noticeable but... i’m sorry i kept quiet. »**

she apologized again because she didn’t know if having a baby with her was something he wanted but she knew that family was what he valued most and she didn’t want to give him false hopes if she ended up having a miscarriage just because her body was so weak and defective it couldn’t stand bearing a child.

**« why in all the three realms wouldn’t i want to have a baby with you ? »**

**« i don’t know, maybe because i’m a human and i am supposed to leave the devildom at the end of the year ? »**

**« you’re _my_ human. and the only thing you’ll be at the end of the year is my wife and possibly pregnant again. you’re not leaving. we’re having a family. »**

he held her even tighter, feeling her smile against his skin before he picked her up in his arms and let her snuggle close to him. he had to take her home now.

he passed by her abductors, stopping before them. lord diavolo looked slightly concerned when lucifer looked so angry, even satan who was the literal avatar of wrath felt a little shaken.

**« i certainly hope that you are ready to face the consequences of your actions. i will not advise my friend to be kind in his judgement as not only did you go after my partner, but ended up killing my yet unborn child. »** _his voice was low and so severe it was chilling._ **« consider yourself lucky if lord diavolo sentences you to death, i sure wouldn’t have been so generous at to let you die. »**

in his arms, MC didn’t have the strength to talk him into calming down. she just whined and lucifer’s attention was focused back on her. he took her home, turning the house a mess when the brothers saw the young bloodied woman in his arms, but let satan explain the whole of it as he preferred cleaning her up and getting her to bed.

he looked over at her sleeping form, brought her hand to his lips and swore that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her or any future children they’ll have.

**Author's Note:**

> please let lucifer be a dad, i'm sure he'll be best dad ™


End file.
